


Torrent

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Gen, Great Hiatus, Seaside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to the coast brings unpleasant memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torrent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[**watsons_woes**](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) July Writing Prompt #16: Viewer's Choice: Use one of the following pictures as the inspiration for today's entry (or if you're really brave, use both!) Choice #1: [lighthouse](http://www.jean-guichard.com/photos/france/brittany-finistere/ouessant/la-jument-00012) [stone lighthouse about to be engulfed by a crashing wave]  
>  Also inspired by [this photo I found while doing internet research](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Victorian,_Aberystwith,_Wales.jpg).

A visit to the seaside was advised for Mary's health and for turning my mind from the approaching anniversary of Holmes' death. Shunning the destinations near London, we went to a small hotel in Aberystwyth.

Mary delighted in walking along the shore and, when the weather was good, scaling the stairs to the top of the bluff to stare out over the waves. Such was our perch one cloudy afternoon when a storm moved in off the water, rough waves crashing and clamouring against the bluff, splashing high enough that we had to retreat.

The roar of the surf and the spray on my face reminded me of the fearful torrent that took my friend's life, and when I turned away my cheeks were wet.


End file.
